Remember
by Mataverees17
Summary: She got up to hug him, but he backed away. "Do I know you?" He asked, bewildered. What if after Harry "comes back from the dead" he loses all memory of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron? This may become Harmony, but I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize of Harry Potter. **_Italics are thoughts._

Harry collapsed next to the Pensieve with his head in his hands. _I have to die. Voldemort has to kill me. _He got up carefully and walked out of the room. He was hoping that he didn't have to say goodbye to Hermione or Ron on his way to the forest. Seeing them would only make it that much harder for him to leave. He knew how cruel it would be to just up and leave without a single word of goodbye, but he didn't want to have any reason to stay.

Harry walked down each set of stairs, but stopped abruptly when he noticed two figures at the bottom. He instantly recognized Hermione's curly locks and Ron's fiery red hair. He took a deep breath and walked down the steps. They heard him and turned. "Harry," Hermione started. "We thought you went down to the Forbidden Forest." Ron said sounding relieved. "I'm going there now." Harry said trying to walk past them. Ron shouted, "No, you can't!" Hermione held him back. "What is you know, Harry?" She asked. Harry turned around and looked at her. "There is a reason I can hear them, the Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while and I think you have too." He said this trying not to look them in the eye because he couldn't bear to see their tears. Hermione said, "I'll go with you." "No, stay here and kill the snake." She pulled him into a hug letting tears fall. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see tears running down Ron's face too. She pulled back and watched him leave with Ron by her side. Harry walked down the next set of steps not looking back, for he didn't want to see their faces filled with sadness.

Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone back onto the ground and walked forward. He was ready to face his death now. He stepped into a clearing with Death Eaters everywhere. He looked and saw Voldemort standing at the center. "The Boy-Who-Lived has come to die." Then he stepped forward and raised his wand. Harry closed his eyes as he thought of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. A single tear fell down his cheek as he remembered all the times spent with his two best friends. Then Voldemort yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and there was a flash of green light. The last thing Harry thought of before he was killed was his two best friends' smiling.

Harry opened his eyes and realized he was alive. He faintly heard Voldemort say, "Is he dead?" Narcissa Malfoy walked up to Harry and bent over him. "Is Draco alive?" She whispered in his ear. This woman only cared about the safety of her son, so Harry gave a slight nod of head. Narcissa stood up and announced, "Dead." He felt Hagrid pick him up and then everyone started moving forward with Voldemort in the lead. Then all the sudden everyone stopped.

He heard a girl say, "Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" He couldn't recognize the voice at all. "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort exclaimed. The girl screamed, "No! No!" Harry couldn't understand why the girl cared so much. He had never met her in his life. Then Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters and said the same thing and they all laughed. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were able to convince Draco to rejoin, but he did it very reluctantly. Neville walked up and gave an inspiring speech about Harry. The second Neville withdrew the sword from the Sorting Hat Harry tumbled out of Hagrid's arms and shot a spell at the snake. Everyone watched in amazement as Harry ran back inside Hogwarts dodging spells Voldemort was shooting at him. Then the good side clapped and cheered, but the Death Eaters started attacking in anger.

Harry was running from explosions Voldemort was shooting at him now. Then he appeared in front of Harry and their spells clashed. Harry took a brief second to look behind himself and saw the snake advancing on him. The snake's attention was redirected to somewhere else as a girl threw a rock at it. Harry shot at the ceiling and jumped down onto the next staircase. Harry dodged and ducked from the spells Voldemort was throwing at him. Then Harry grabbed Voldemort and they jumped flying to the battle-worn courtyard. They crawled towards their wands and each jumped up and shot spells at each other. The spells clashed and Harry knew the last Horcrux had been destroyed. The Elder Wand shot to Harry and he caught it. Voldemort had been destroyed and Harry had won.

Harry went back inside Hogwarts and looked around to find Hagrid. He gave him a hug, and a redheaded boy and the girl who saved his life before smiled at him. Harry wasn't sure why because he had never met them before, but he smiled back anyways. _They're probably just being friendly. _He wanted to go look for the girl who had screamed when he had been announced dead. It was weird because he had never met the girl. Harry saw her over in another part of the room and walked over to her. She smiled at him and stood up to give him a hug, but he backed away.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked, bewildered.

**I just had this idea and couldn't help writing it. I hope you liked it! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter and the usual disclaimers apply.**_ Italics are thoughts or flashback._

In the previous chapter:

_He wanted to go looking for the girl that had screamed when he had been announced dead. It was weird because he had never met the girl. Harry saw her over in another part of the room and walked up to her. She smiled at him and stood up to give him a hug, but he backed away. "Do I know you?" Harry asked, bewildered._

She looked at him in shock. "What do you mean, Harry? Of course you know me." She said confused. Before he could stop her she pulled him in for a hug. Memories flashed through his head, but they were distorted and fuzzy. When she pulled away they instantly disappeared. She forced a smile at him, but he did not return it. "What's your name?" He asked. She immediately broke down. "How could you not remember me?" "Were we close?" He inquired. "Were we close? Of course we were close! You are my boyfriend!" She laughed a high-pitched sound as if it were all a joke. He looked at her like she was going mad. "I was? How could I forget something like that?" She shook her head. "We need to take you to Hermione." "Who is that?" The girl turned to Harry with a look of astonishment. "How can you not remember your best friend? You've known her longer than you've known me!" She practically shouted this. "I don't understand what has happened to me! Please just be patient with me." He said. She nodded her head. "Ok, let's just start out slow. My name is Ginny Weasley." He nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Ginny Weasley." He said and shook her hand.

They went over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Ron was telling some story that he was clearly embellishing, and Hermione would correct him whenever he exaggerated. "Harry!" Hermione called. Ginny put a hand out to stop her from hugging him. Ron came over too and gave Harry a pat on the back. "I think we should all go talk somewhere more private." Ginny whispered. Hermione and Ron looked perplexed, but just nodded their heads in agreement. Ginny took them outside the room and into a hallway that was completely deserted. They all sat down and for a second there was complete silence. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry had figured out that the one called Hermione was the girl that had saved his life before. Ron was just the redhead that smiled at him. Ginny took a deep breath and murmured, "Harry forgot everything about all three of us. He doesn't remember anything about us, and he doesn't know why."

Hermione and Ron were speechless. "You must be joking." Ron said. "I'm not. He doesn't remember anything, but I did tell him your names and that you've known each other for seven years." Ginny replied. Hermione looked at Harry. "I have some theories of what we could try to get your memory back, but if it wasn't a spell that was put on you then I don't know how I will be able to reverse it." Hermione stated. "What can we do?" Ginny asked. "Well there is time travel, the reverse spell to _obliviate_, and a potion." "Thank goodness you're brilliant, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione laughed trying to lighten the mood. All three of them felt like breaking down at the fact that Harry no longer remembered who they were, but that would not help anyone.

They all headed back to the Burrow that night. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were discussing possible theories for Harry's loss of memory while Hermione was pacing outside the house. "Poor Hermione she had been out there for hours." Ron said. "She's thinking about what Harry said before."

**Flashback:**

_"Harry can you think of anything that could spark memories?" Hermione asked._

_"Before when Ginny hugged me memories came back, but they were distorted and fuzzy. When she let go they disappeared altogether." Harry responded._

**End of Flashback**

"It didn't really help. It only brought distorted memories back and then they disappeared." Ron retorted. Ginny looked at him and said, "We can't turn against each other just because Harry doesn't remember us. The most important thing is to stay together." Ron nodded his head and slouched in his seat. Suddenly, Hermione burst into the room. "I have an idea!" She screamed.

Everyone looked up at her in question. "Ginny needs to hug Harry and for a longer period of time. The memories should be less distorted that way, and if that doesn't work we'll try the spell." Everyone agreed with her. Harry pulled Ginny into a hug this time. He was desperate to get the memories back, but it was the same as before. They pulled away disappointed at the outcome. Hermione exhaled in defeat when Harry said nothing had changed. She grabbed her wand off the table and pointed it at Harry. Everyone held his or her breath in anticipation. Hermione did the spell non-verbally. Harry had his eyes closed waiting patiently, but nothing happened. Harry opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Maybe you did the spell wrong." Ron said to Hermione. "I didn't do it wrong!" She screamed and stormed out the door. Ron ran up to his room and shut the door. Ginny took a deep breath and collapsed in a chair. "You used to be the one that made her feel better." Ginny whispered directing it at Harry. Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Nothing is ever going to be the same is it?" Ginny shook her head and muttered, "It could be the same if you got your memory back." Molly and Arthur weren't home and George didn't live there anymore, so no one came running downstairs to ask what was wrong. They were all alone. "Maybe…maybe I can go try." Harry whispered. Ginny looked up at him. "I don't know if you can do it the way you used to, but if she's having a fit of rage I would leave her alone. Hermione is the type of person you have got to let cool down first." Harry nodded and walked out the door.

Hermione was pacing rapidly again. She saw Harry walk out the door and she knew he was watching her. _Why didn't it work? How could he lose his memory like that without being obliviated? What if Voldemort did this when Harry was "killed"? Why is everyone fighting so much? _She stopped abruptly and collapsed on the ground with her knees to her chest. She let the tears fall now. _My best friend who is like my brother doesn't even remember our friendship. We can't just rebuild our relationship if we can't find a solution to this problem. Things will never be the same. _She found herself wishing that Harry had let her come with him to die. She wouldn't mind dying now.

**Little bit of drama here. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize of Harry Potter. **_Italics are thoughts and flashbacks._

In the previous chapter:

_She found herself wishing that Harry had let her come with him to die. She wouldn't mind dying now._

Harry watched her sob on the ground. They weren't trying to make him feel like it was his entire fault this was happening, but he really felt like it was. Hermione looked like she needed someone right then, so Harry walked up to her and sat down next to her. She put her head up and smiled at him. He put her arm around her and whispered, "This is really my fault that everyone is turning against each other. I caused this, not you." Hermione laughed and said, "Even when half of your memory is gone you still find a way to blame yourself." He gave her a quizzical look. "You always used to say that it was your fault if one of us got hurt or we were fighting. You used to beat yourself up over anything that went wrong." She answered his silent question.

"Are you and Ron-" Harry started gesturing to the house. "Together?" She finished. He nodded his head. "It's a little complicated." She answered. They sat in silence for a while just staring at the stars. "I'm going to start brewing that potion tomorrow." Hermione said. "What about the ingredients you need?" "You're right we are going to have to go get them. Maybe using a Time Turner would be easier to start with." "A Time Turner?" He asked. "Oh, you wouldn't know about that because the only time you ever used a Time Turner was with me in third year." She comprehended. "A Time Turner can take you back in time, and each time you turn it is an hour. If we don't get it soon then it will take longer to turn back to the time before the battle. It's also very risky." Then all the sudden Hermione jumped up from her spot. "What is it?" He asked and stood up. "I want you to tell me everything you remember from when you left us to go die." She commanded. Harry looked startled, but agreed.

"I stood in front of him ready to die, and I closed my eyes and I thought of…something, but I can't remember what!" Harry half-shouted. He was very frustrated now. Hermione snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "That's it!" "What is?" Harry questioned. "Whatever you can't remember is what we need. Whatever you thought of then must be what was erased from your memory!" She squealed, very excited. Ginny and Ron ran outside. "What's going on out here?" Ginny asked. They both seemed very alarmed. Hermione ran up to them practically jumping up and down. "I think I know how Harry lost his memory." They both yelled, "Really?" "Yes, but the only problem is it's something I can't remember." Harry said. "Well, then how does that help us?" Ron questioned. "Harry, whatever you thought of was erased from your memory, so what if… what if you thought of us?" She inquired. Harry realized what she meant. "We have to get a Time Turner as soon as we can." Harry said. The others nodded.

All four of them went back inside to get some sleep. In the morning they would go looking for a Time Turner. Hermione sat in the room she used to sleep in whenever she visited the Burrow. She lied down in the bed staring at the ceiling.

_If he thought of us that means that somehow whatever he thought before he was killed was erased from his memory. Voldemort could have done it when he cast the Killing Curse. If this were true then how would we reverse it?_

Hermione woke first the next morning like always. She made everyone breakfast right away. Ron would take forever to wake up so she cast a water spell non-verbally on him to wake him up. "Hey! That's cold!" Ron yelled. "Just go take a shower." She said smirking at him. "Ok, Mom." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out. Ginny could hear their little tiff from down the hall and burst out laughing. "You guys are so funny when you're arguing about nothing." She said. Harry walked out to see what was going on. He smiled at the two laughing girls. Hermione stopped laughing and walked downstairs thinking how nice it was that things were temporarily back to normal.

After everyone had eaten breakfast they all sat down to have a discussion.

"I was thinking that we should start at Hogwarts and see if Professor McGonagall still had that Time Turner I used." Hermione stated. "Then we work from there." Ginny added. Everyone nodded. Hermione held out her hands to Harry and Ron and they took them. Ginny took Harry's hand, and they apparated to outside Hogwarts.

They arrived and steadied themselves as they landed. "How are we supposed to get inside?" Ron questioned. "I'm sure they'll let us in." Ginny retorted. "No, Ron is right we need to get across the water." Hermione said. Harry searched his mind for something useful. "Why can't we take the carriages?" Harry queried. "They don't run when it's summer." Hermione replied. "I guess we have to walk the long way." Hermione concluded. Ron and Ginny groaned. "Oh be quiet you two." Hermione scolded.


	4. Chapter 4

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

In the previous chapter:

"_I guess we have to walk the long way." Hermione concluded. Ron and Ginny groaned. "Oh be quiet you two." Hermione scolded._

* * *

Ron had his hands on his knees breathing hard while Hermione had her arms crossed smirking at him. They had just finished their long trek, and they were standing right outside the gates of Hogwarts. "How is it that a person that doesn't do sports be completely fine like you?" Ron doubted. "There are a lot of stairs between the Gryffindor Common Room and the library, Ron. Walking all the time is just a habit." Ginny tried hard to suppress her giggle and Harry couldn't help smiling. Ron gave Ginny and Hermione glares, but that only made them laugh. "Guys, we still have to get inside somehow." Harry said. "Oh, well we just…I'm not sure actually." Ginny said. "Really? Look over there!" Hermione pointed at a place that had completely collapsed. This time Ron was the one laughing. Ginny shot him a very Hermione like death glare and he instantly stopped.

They walked inside the building and it looked a lot like it did the last time they were there except most of the rubble was gone and all the wounded had been transported to St. Mungo's. "Let's go find McGonagall." Harry said. They found her in the Gryffindor Common Room with a few others who were helping with the clean up. "Professor McGonagall, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione called out. McGonagall walked over. "What is it Hermione dear?" She asked. "She was wondering if you still had that Time Turner she used in third year." Ginny said. "Any other Time Turner would do if you don't have that one." Ron added. "I'm very capable of speaking for my self." Hermione whispered. "May I ask why you would need it?" "Harry lost his memory of all three of us, and we want to go back in time to reverse it." Hermione answered. " Very well, I should still have it." McGonagall said motioning for them to follow her. She took them to her office, and she began searching through her desk. She looked very troubled when she looked up. "I'm afraid it has been stolen."

Hermione had been mulling things over in her mind while the others talked about what the Professor had said. _If it was stolen then what happened to Harry must have been staged. It didn't just happen by accident. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice. "I'm sorry what was that?" Hermione asked. "Hermione Granger not listening?" Ron said bringing his hand to his face in a mock gasp. Ginny just shook her head and said, "I said: Don't you think it's weird that McGonagall's Time Turner was stolen?" "I do have a theory about it." Hermione responded. Harry looked at her and asked, "What is it?" "I think that whoever stole the Time Turner is linked with your memory being messed with, Harry. It wasn't just an accident that you don't remember us, someone did it on purpose." Hermione deliberated. Harry nodded his head and inquired, "Well, then who would do it?" Hermione thought about this. She made a list in her head: _Voldemort, a Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, possibly Draco. _

"Many people could have done it, but Voldemort seems to be the most likely. I know he is dead, but the fact that he could have done it to you while trying to kill you seems very plausible." "The Killing Curse itself could have just wiped out Harry's memory of us if he was thinking of us." Ginny said. "That's it! We have to get the Time Turner and go back to make Harry not think of us when he is going to die!" Hermione shouted. "There is one problem though." Harry said. "I know, Harry. We have to find the Time Turner." Hermione said. "Yes, but how am I going to get my old self to think not think of you without being seen?"

Everyone's excitement deflated when they realized this. "Thanks for ruining the mood, Harry." Ron said, sarcastically. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Why don't we worry about the Time Turner for now. We need to get it as soon as possible, so that we don't have to spin it so much for when we do go back in time." Hermione established. They all nodded, and then grabbed hands to apparate back to the Burrow.

Everyone sat down for lunch that Molly had made. Hermione got up with her food half finished, and left. Everyone looked confused, but said nothing. Hermione was sitting outside the Burrow picking at grass thinking about everything. _We're always so close to uncovering the truth, but then something happens that keeps us from doing so. _She waited for them to come outside, so they could talk over where they were going to go to look for the Time Turner. Harry came out too, but sat a little farther away from her. He was thinking about the exact same thing she was just then. They had a lot of awkwardness between Harry and everyone else when he wouldn't get a joke about something, or when they couldn't talk about the memories because he wouldn't understand. Their relationship wasn't sister and brother anymore it was more like classmate type relationship. Ron and Ginny appeared next to Harry and Hermione and sat down. "So, where are we going first?" they both asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

In the previous chapter:

_Ron and Ginny appeared next to Harry and Hermione and sat down. "So, where are we going first?" they both asked._

* * *

Hermione gave a small sigh and said, "I don't know. It just doesn't make any sense, all of this that is happening. It's not right for him to only lose memory of a few of us, and then he easily remembers everyone else." Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Harry played with his laces awkwardly as he tried not to make eye contact with any of them. He just felt so horrible about it, but he knew that beating himself up over it wasn't going to help anyone. "I think we should go to Azkaban." Ron blurted. "What?" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all shouted. "Aren't most of the Death Eaters that escaped being held in custody there?" Hermione nodded her head in answer. Ron continued, "I think that we should see if we can get any information out of them. One of them could have been involved in what happened to Harry." "That's clever, Ron." Hermione complimented. Ron smiled in thanks and Ginny said, "They wouldn't have it in their possession though." "Yeah, we know that, but they could know who does." Hermione replied. Harry listened to their conversation from a distance. His memory was very weak sometimes and there were gaps where Ron, Ginny, or Hermione had been involved. He did remember one thing though. "Mundungus Fletcher!" He exclaimed jumping up.

"You mean that he could have stolen it." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head. That memory had been clear in his mind of Mundungus being a thief. "We don't know where he is, do we?" Ginny pointed out. "Maybe not, but he could be lurking somewhere in Grimmauld Place right now as we speak." Ron pointed out as well. "Was he arrested for all he stole?" Ginny asked. "No, he still hasn't been. We could try Grimmauld Place, but it's not very likely." Hermione answered. They all took each other's hands and apparated.

"Good thing there aren't any Muggles out right now." Ron said. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean they still can't appear." Ginny countered. "Come on you three." Hermione commanded walking inside. They all followed suit. Everyone quickly pulled out his or her wands. "I'd be surprised if Dung was actually here." Ron said. "It's worth a try, Ronald." Hermione said. Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs, and Harry and Ginny were on the main level.

A small creaking noise filled the silence. "Did you hear that?" Harry questioned looking around. "Yeah, I did. Someone has to be here besides us." Ginny responded. "We better go get Ron and Hermione to come down here." Harry said. Then they heard a yelp from upstairs. Ginny and Harry's eyes widened and they sprinted two steps at a time up the stairs. Then they heard Ron curse from the room to the left. "Ron, what's going on?" Ginny and Harry yelled running in. "I accidentally stunned Hermione." He murmured feeling guilty. "Oh, great job go on and stun your girlfriend like that!" Ginny screamed. Harry looked to see Hermione lying on the floor. She was brushing herself off and he took her hand to help her up. "Sorry about that." Ron apologized feeling thoroughly ashamed. "It's ok Ron it happens to everybody, but I think it's better that we stick together now." Hermione said. The rest nodded their heads in agreement. "We heard something downstairs." Ginny announced.

They tiptoed down the steps as they tried not to make too much noise. "What if its just Kreacher?" Ron whispered. Hermione shrugged in answer. They walked through the kitchen area, and listened for any sounds. Then they turned and saw him. They pointed their wands up at him and Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Ron caught his wand as it flew in the air. "What are you still doing here, Dung?" Ron spat. Mundungus Fletcher put his hands in the air in surrender. "I was just stopping by that's all." He stuttered. "Sure you were." Ginny said sarcastically. "Do you have a Time Turner with you right now?" Hermione interrogated. Mundungus gulped, "I had one." Ginny threw up her hands, but Hermione persisted. "Who did you give it too?" "The Ministry confiscated it." He said simply. Ron kicked the table leg in frustration. "Thanks for the help now you can leave, and don't think about coming back." Harry said, and Mundungus disappeared. Hermione pulled a chair out and sat down with a huff. "When will we ever actually find the Time Turner!" She exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel very repetitive saying this…the usual disclaimers apply.**

In the previous chapter:

_Hermione pulled a chair out and sat down with a huff. "When will we ever actually find the Time Turner!" She exclaimed._

* * *

They all felt defeated, but Harry didn't understand why everyone was acting so frustrated. It wasn't helping anyone, so to his surprise Harry shouted, "Hey, you all need to be more optimistic about this!" This caught their attention and they looked at him. "Harry, it's not that we aren't being optimistic it's just so hard to break into the Ministry without getting caught. You aren't an Undesirable anymore and neither am I, but they won't let us just walk in there and take it." Hermione said.

"I know that, but maybe I can convince whoever is in charge of it to let me have it." Harry responded. "Why don't we just do what we did last time and use Polyjuice Potion!" Ron hollered in frustration. Everyone looked to him, but Hermione spoke first, "I wish we could do that, but it will take to long to prepare and I don't have all the ingredients." Ron threw up his hands in defeat, so Hermione went to sit by him while Ginny and Harry pondered more.

"What was Ron talking about before with the Polyjuice Potion?" Harry whispered. "I'm not sure, but since you can't remember it I'm guessing it's something you did with them." Ginny replied. Harry nodded his head and asked, "Why can't I just ask the Ministry to hand it over?" Ginny just shook her head and shrugged. Hermione jumped up from her seat and blurted out, "Does Professor McGonagall have any authority in the Ministry?" "Kingsley is the Minister now, so she might have some form of authority." Ginny replied. "Don't you get it?" Hermione exclaimed looking at all of them in astonishment. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and so did Ron. "I think I do." Harry answered. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "All we need to do is get McGonagall to help convince them to give it back. It is her Time Turner after all." Ron jumped up and hugged Hermione. "That's brilliant!" He shouted. Hermione smiled at his compliment. "What about convincing McGonagall?" Ginny asked. Hermione turned to Ginny and answered, "That should be easy because she'll most likely want her Time Turner back." "I just wanted to clear things up." Ginny said. "It's more like put a damper in the mood." Ron whispered. Ginny must have heard him because she smacked the back of his head. Ron rubbed the back of his head and yelled, "What was that for?" Hermione tried hard to suppress a giggle and Ginny just smirked. "Let's get out of here." Harry said. They all grabbed hands and apparated to Hogwarts.

After brushing themselves off from falling on the ground they looked off in the distance to Hogwarts. "I hope we can still get inside." Ron said. "You're just lucky that this time I decided we would try apparating on the Hogwarts grounds." Hermione said. They all took each other's hands again and did just that. "Hey, it worked!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh, thanks for doubting me." Hermione snapped. Ginny patted Hermione's back softly and said, "I never doubted you I was just stating the obvious." "Sure you were." Hermione muttered. Ron seemed to notice something was up. "Why is everything so quiet?" he asked turning back to them. Harry understood what he meant. "Yeah, isn't everyone still helping with the clean up? It almost seems like there isn't a soul in sight." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny stopped talking and looked around. "Maybe they're just taking a break." Ginny said with more optimism than she felt.

They had run inside to see what was wrong, but they didn't find anyone in the Great Hall. "What happened to everyone? Are they taking a nap or something?" Ron questioned. Harry felt bile rise in his throat as he saw the mangled carcass of someone who had been attacked by a werewolf. "Why didn't they just get rid of this?" Harry inquired pointing to the body. Ginny turned away the second she saw it, but Hermione and Ron looked concerned. "Was that here last time?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." Harry answered. "There is something going on here. It's way too quiet we're seeing bodies of people that weren't there before, and no one is here." Hermione said. "Let's keep our wands out." Ron said. They obeyed and all kept them pointed forward. "We should go to the Gryffindor Common Room." Ginny said. Everyone nodded and they started in that direction.

"What if there was a werewolf attack and everyone's left or worse…dead." Hermione whispered to Ron. "I'm sure it's just something petty like it's somewhat dark now, so they could have gone back to the Common Rooms." Ron whispered back, but he didn't sound so sure of himself. Hermione looked up at the holes in the ceiling where she could now see the stars appearing. The only light in the building was from the moon, which too her dread was a full moon. "_Lumos," _She whispered igniting her wand tip with light. The others did the same, so they were able to see their surroundings better. The lights that their wands cast made everything look very eerie. "There it is." Ron said pointing with his wand toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron muttered the password under his breath just loud enough for the Fat Lady to hear. He smiled when the portrait swung open and he cautiously took a step inside. Harry followed behind him and Ginny and Hermione turned behind them to make sure no one was there. Ginny almost jumped when she heard a_ swoosh_. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, backing up. Hermione gulped and nodded her head. They moved their wands left and right, and backing up more. Then they heard a _bang _that made them both jump. Ginny turned toward the sound and whispered, "Hermione," "Yeah, Ginny?" "The portrait just swung shut." Hermione tore her gaze from in front of her and turned to the portrait. "I think I remember the password just watch my back." Hermione uttered.

Harry and Ron were looking inside the Gryffindor Common Room for any sign of life. Then they heard a _bang_ and turned to see the portrait slam shut. "Hermione?" Ron whispered. "Ginny?" Harry whispered. They pointed their wands at the back of the portrait and saw nothing. They looked at each other with panic at the situation. Harry was already blaming himself for what had happened. _This is solely my fault. I didn't look behind me to see if they were ok!_ Ron was pacing back and forth nearly ripping his hair out. Then they jumped back as the two girls dove inside the Common Room and slammed the portrait shut. Ron ran up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." He said with a smile. Harry helped Ginny up off the ground and they all went back to searching for anyone. Part of the stairs had collapsed, but there was still a way to get up to the dormitories. "We're going to check out the girl dorms while you check the boys." Ginny said. Ron looked like he wanted to come with them, but he held back and nodded his head. Then they went their separate ways.

Ginny was checking one girl's dorm after another while Hermione looked under all the beds. Hermione fell backwards after looking under one bed. "What is it?" Ginny whispered in alarm. Hermione got back up and pointed at the bed. "There is something under there." She replied.

Harry and Ron had one more dorm to check and then they would meet back up with Hermione and Ginny. They walked in with their wands pointing at every crevice in the room. "Harry, I think there is something over there." Ron said pointing to a far corner of the room. Harry walked one step at a time toward it until he was close enough to identify it. "It's Seamus Finnigan!" Ron exclaimed with his light pointed at the figure. "Harry? Ron?" He asked. They nodded their heads and they saw Seamus lower his wand. "I thought it was you. I just wanted to be sure." Seamus said a little apologetically. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked gesturing around the empty room. "There was an attack. Something is here, but it's too quick to identify at night. My guess is it's some sort of super fast werewolf." Seamus replied. "We need to go back to Hermione and Ginny, now!" Ron yelled sprinting out of the room with Harry and Seamus right behind him. As they were running Seamus asked Harry a question, "What are you guys doing here? Did you find out about the attack somehow?" "Actually we didn't even know about the attack until we got here. We just wanted to go see McGonagall about something." Harry answered. "It's a good thing you came though." Seamus said. Harry nodded in agreement. "Hermione! Ginny!" Ron yelled up the stairs. They heard a scream and then Hermione came sprinting down the stairs. "Where's Ginny?" Seamus asked, and he didn't even try to hide his concern. Then all the sudden a black streak with beady yellow eyes appeared and they all fell backwards. They scrambled to get up Hermione got a gash in arm from a claw out of nowhere. She howled in pain, but was able to run back down the staircase and into the Common Room. Ginny appeared with two people right behind her as well. "Parvati? Lavender?" Seamus asked. Ginny nodded her head and they all ran out the door. Hermione shot an explosion spell behind them that shot the thing backwards. Hermione's arm was leaving a trail of blood as they ran, but she didn't slow down to heal it. "I know that Dean and Cormac are still alive because I saw them earlier near the library or what's left of it." Seamus said as they ran out of the portrait. Ginny made sure to shut it behind them, but the thing burst right through it. "It's gaining on us!" Ron yelled as he looked behind himself.

Harry took the front as they sprinted toward the library with the thing following them. Hermione nodded to Harry in a silent conversation and then Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus broke apart from Harry, Lavender, Parvati, and Ron. The creature decided to follow the larger group that, and that gave Hermione enough time to heal the blood gushing out of her arm. "Let's go to the library." She said and they turned in that direction running up staircase after staircase.

Ron was shooting random spells behind him at the creature. "I think that there is a few in the Ravenclaw Common Room, but it's risky with this creature following us!" Parvati shouted over the noise. Harry shouted back, "We need it to follow us since none of us know the password, or do you want to take time doing the riddle." Parvati replied, "We might as well let it follow us, but we can't run forever!" Harry nodded and they took the staircases up to the Ravenclaw Common Room. They all put on a burst of speed and then juked right so the creature went straight through the painting. Everyone was panting as they tried to catch their breath from so much running. Then they put their wands at the ready and stepped inside the Common Room. "Where did it go?" Lavender asked. Everyone looked around, but they couldn't see it anywhere. Harry pointed to the window by the staircase. It was smashed to pieces. Harry walked up and looked through. The creature had jumped out the window and landed on the roof. "We have a small amount of time to look before it comes back up here." Harry said and they all went searching.

Hermione had her wand pointed ahead, shining the light on the wreckage of the once beautiful library. The books were all still intact because they were of course protected by magic. "Split up and look all over." Hermione commanded and Ginny and Seamus went two separate directions. Hermione was looking under tables and under bookshelves that had fallen over, but had landed in a way that made it possible to crawl under them. Then she heard a crash behind her and looked to see the broken glass of the window and the creature standing right before her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize of Harry Potter. **

In the previous chapter:

_Then she heard a crash behind her and looked to see the broken glass of the window, and the creature standing before her._

* * *

Hermione knew it was a werewolf now, but an abnormally large one. It was breathing hard and walking toward her like a predator stalking its prey. She had her wand in front of her, but was too frozen to scream or shoot a spell. Her shock only lasted about a second before she shot an explosive spell that blew them both back. Hermione quickly recovered, and she could hear Seamus yell from far off, "What was that?" She broke into a run, but it was back into its speedy mode. It appeared in front of her and she had to turn the other direction. She turned around a bookcase and it was there. She yelled, "Stupefy!" but it just dodged the spell and continued chasing her. She dove under two toppled over bookcases that she could barely fit under, but to her luck the creature couldn't. It shoved its head under and started snapping at her. She backed up as much as she could, but she was lying on her stomach, so she wasn't able to get away from one of its claws. She brought a hand to her face, and she felt blood trickling down. Her wand was lying next to her, but she couldn't get to it because her wand arm had gotten pinned under a part of the bookshelf that was impossible to get under. She was able to get her other arm over and reach her wand, but her wand arm was still pinned. Her cries for help were drown out by the giant werewolf's gnashing teeth and growls. She could hear Ginny screaming, "It's over there! Seamus, it's over there and it's going crazy!" "I know, but did you hear that explosion before?" "Yeah, I hope Hermione is ok. I can't find her anywhere." Ginny replied. "I will distract the creature while you go look for Hermione." Seamus said and Ginny nodded.

Back at the Ravenclaw Common Room Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati had found Luna and Cho. They had heard the explosion downstairs in all the silence when they were looking, so now they were running to the library to see what had happened. When they got there they ran into Ginny who looked hysterical. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I can't find Hermione anywhere, and Seamus is battling that thing all alone!" She responded. Ron looked distraught now and Harry was thoroughly worried. "Ron and I will go help Seamus while Parvati and Lavender go looking for Cormac and Dean, and then you, Luna, and Cho can go look for Hermione." Harry decided. "No, I want to find Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Don't worry, Ron we will find her. We need to keep that thing occupied while we go look for her." Harry reassured him. Ron nodded and they ran in the direction of the explosions. Parvati and Lavender ran another direction, and Ginny, Luna, and Cho went another.

Hermione had her arm still pinned under the bookcase and she was trying to shimmy out the other side because the creature was fighting someone else now. She heard Seamus cry out in pain from something and she thought she heard Ron yell, "Get away from him you filthy beast!" Hermione shouted, "I'm under here!" The creature seemed to hear her first and shoved its whole upper body under the bookcase. It was able to shift the bookcases some so she got her arm unpinned, but then they fell back down and pinned her leg. She grabbed her wand and shot an explosive spell that blew the bookcase apart and she flew back into something that knocked the breath out of her. Hermione was able to get the creature to fly into the wall, but it recovered quickly. It started to advance on her as soon as it recovered. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. Ron ran over to her Harry came to her side as well and helped her up. Then the creature appeared and ran over Ron, shoving him into the ground. He kicked it off and shot at it with his wand. Harry helped Hermione on her feet and she thanked him. Luna, Cho, and Ginny ran onto the scene after that.

"Do you know if McGonagall is still alive?" she asked. "She is, but she left with a few other students to get help. We are the only ones left that are here." Luna answered. Ginny ran up to Hermione and hugged her tightly. "We didn't know where you were and we were so worried!" She exclaimed. Hermione smiled and said, "If Ron hadn't picked me off the ground back there that creature would have killed me." "Where are the others?" Hermione asked. "Lavender found Cormac and they left, but Parvati and Dean are still missing." Ginny replied. "Left? What do you mean?" "They left Hogwarts because it's not safe here anymore." Ginny said. "We should go look for Parvati and Dean." Hermione said, and the others nodded in agreement. Hermione looked back to see Ron, Harry and Seamus fighting off the creature, but then she turned back around and followed Ginny and the others.

It was around midnight now and the explosions off in the distance were unsettling. They were all walking at a slow pace with their wands out and lit up. Hermione had taken the rear this time. She had torn a piece of the sleeve of her jumper she was wearing and used it to staunch the bleeding of her shoulder where the creature had clawed when the bookcases were shifted. "It's so quiet." Ginny breathed. "Yeah, I can't hear anything, but the wind." Cho replied. Hermione had been walking farther ahead and she saw something very disturbing. A body lay there on the ground not too far from her. She motioned for them to come closer and see. They all ran over and uncovered the body from the wreckage it was under. "Parvati." Hermione whispered. Hermione felt like it was her entire fault and she let a tear slip down her cheek. _If I hadn't got caught under that bookcase then they could have found me, and we could have saved her. Stop that! You're acting like Harry! Oh great, now I'm mentally fighting with myself._

Luna was the first to speak, "It doesn't look like that huge werewolf killed her. It looks like the ceiling fell on her." Hermione looked up and saw the hole made there. Ginny picked up the body and they went out of there to go bury her. They put an assortment of rocks above where she was buried in the shape of a giant P. Then they left with somber attitudes to go find Dean. They searched for a good long time, and they started to notice unusually black shapes appearing above them. They heard an explosion that shook the wall next to them and made dust fall from the ceiling. Hermione motioned for them to follow her as she made her way around the corner to follow the explosion. They were all walking in a line now, so that no one was in the front and no one was in the back. They heard a howl and then another explosion. "There are more werewolves?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in response. They ran off in the direction of the explosion and they almost ran right into Dean Thomas. "Hermione? Ginny? Luna? Cho?" Dean asked looking at all of them. "We were looking for you because Seamus told us you were still here." Hermione said. Dean nodded. "We have to get back to the library." Cho said. "I know, but I want to know what those explosions were." Ginny said. "Oh, that was me fighting off another one of those bloody beasts, but it's not nearly as big as that black one." Dean said. "There are more?" Hermione inquired. "Yeah, maybe three or four." He replied. "Let's get back to the library and get out all of you out of here." Hermione said.

They ran back to the library and found that the creature wasn't there anymore and the boys were sweating at bloody. Ron had his hands on his knees, and Hermione ran up to him. "Mione," He whispered with a smile. She pulled him into a kiss as if to say "thank you for saving my life earlier". She ran up to Harry and gave him a hug as well which surprised him, and for a moment she forgot that they weren't really best friends anymore. "We need to get all of you out of here." They all nodded. Dean ran over to Seamus and put a hand on his shoulder to apparate outside of Hogwarts. After they disappeared, so did Luna and Cho. Luna said she would tell the Patil family of Parvati's death. That only left Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "I think one of us should go get McGonagall." Ron said while Hermione was patching up all his wounds. "We could just wait for her to get here." Harry offered. "Yeah, but we should get out of this building. We could go to the Forbidden Forest if we have too." Hermione said. Nobody really liked the idea, but they knew it was best that they get out of there. Ron and Harry couldn't apparate because of the condition they were in, so they made Ron makeshift crutches for his limp, and walked out of there.

It was about 1 or 2 in the morning and they were all tired. Hermione still had the beaded bag with the tent inside. When they got to the forest they set up the tent and put up the protective enchantments just in case the werewolves came down there. Everyone was in a horrible condition. Ginny had a small cut above her eyebrow and one on her chin. She also had a few minor bruises from back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron had a sprained ankle that was very swollen and his face was a mess. He had bruises from fighting the huge werewolf, and a nice long gash across the top of his back. Harry had millions of bruises and cuts, but no sprained or broken bones. Hermione had a gash in one arm and little cuts and bruises on the other from being pinned under a bookcase. Her cheek had a huge gash from being clawed there and the same with her shoulder. One leg was bruised from the bookcase falling on it as well. They all were so tired that they just collapsed on the floor and fell asleep. Harry lay wide-awake even though he was extremely tired. He felt the need to keep watch, so he went outside and sat down. He fell asleep after 2 hours of trying to stay awake. Each of them fell asleep with nightmares of the horrid creature they had faced that day. Outside that exact creature sat with a few more werewolves, waiting until morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the previous chapter:

_Each of them fell asleep with nightmares of the horrid creature they had faced that day. Outside that exact creature sat with a few more werewolves waiting until morning._

Harry woke up before the others despite the fact he hadn't got much sleep compared to them. He had fallen asleep outside on the hard ground and his back felt sore. He wanted to confront someone about that creature from last night, so he asked the first person he saw when he walked inside which was Hermione. She turned to him surprised that he still remembered her brilliance. "I don't even know what it is, but I do want to find out. The library is sadly destroyed, but the books are enchanted to be virtually unbreakable, so I hopefully will be able to find something about this creature." Hermione responded. Harry nodded and then said, "Someone really doesn't want me to get that Time Turner."

Hermione thought about what he said and then blurted, "Why didn't I think of it before!" "What?" Harry asked. "I could have gone to the library to look something up about this! It's most likely in the Restricted Section, if we can find it." Hermione replied. "We can go now!" Harry exclaimed. "No, we can't. That thing could still be out there, and we can't just leave them lying here." Hermione said gesturing to Ginny and Ron sleeping on the ground. "We need to get the information as fast as we can, Hermione. If we actually find something about the beast then it will most likely tell us how to kill it." Hermione pondered what he said. She shifted her eyes from him to the sleeping figures on the ground and made a decision. "I'll do it as long as we leave them a note. I don't want them waking up and finding out we're gone, but they don't know where we are." Hermione said. Harry nodded and gave a little fist pump. She giggled and started scratching out a note. "Promise me we won't be long." Hermione said and reached for his hand, but stopped when she remembered. They stood in an awkward silence for a bit, but then Harry broke it, "Promise." Then they walked out of the protective enchantments of the camp.

They kept a steady pace as they walked in silence. Harry wanted to know more about Hermione, so he broke the silence with a question. "I want to know more about you. What are you like?" Hermione looked down at her shoes and gave it some thought before looking back up at him. "Everyone says I'm the "Brightest Witch of my Age", but when I think about it. All I am is books and cleverness." She looked back down at her feet when she said this. Harry could tell she was ashamed, but he didn't see why she should be. He turned to her and pulled her chin up so she would look at him. "I know your brilliant, but you're also brave and really kind. I know I really haven't known you that long and you know more about me than I do, but your are the most complex person I have ever met." She smiled a sincere smile that made him grin. This time she reached for his hand and didn't pull away. He took it and they interlocked fingers.

"Harry, do you still love Ginny? Did that stay with you?" Hermione inquired. "I think she's a pretty girl, but I don't love her. Besides I think," Then he cut himself off and turned his face away from her, so she couldn't see his blush. Hermione wanted to pursue the topic, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. "We're here." Hermione announced. They let go of the other's hand and extracted their wands. "Let's get to the library and find this Restricted Section, and get what we need. I don't want to stay here long." Hermione nodded and they sprinted to the library. They slowed their pace down to a walk when they arrived at the destruction of the library. "You find the books, and I'll watch your back." Harry said. She walked past shelf after shelf muttering book titles under her breath. She found the small closed off section had collapsed in on itself. "Harry, can you help me move this?" Hermione asked motioning to the collapsed Restricted Section. He nodded and started levitating pieces of rock and wood. When there was an opening she crawled under and popped out to find some leaning bookcases. She walked pass them quickly, and looked for anything about werewolves.

"Here we go!" Hermione said and took two books out that looked ancient. Harry walked over to her and peered over her shoulder. She flipped page after page and then said, "This is unusual. I've never heard of a dark magic werewolf before. That werewolf was corrupted by someone, and it was sent here for a purpose." Hermione was thinking about the possible reasons for it to be sent to Hogwarts, but Harry was only worried about finding something about what had happened to him. "Hermione we have to hurry up and get out of here. I don't want to accidentally run into it." Harry said. "Don't you want to know how to kill it?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, right." Harry responded. Hermione pointed to spot in the book and said, "It's hard to do, but _Infigo_ will make the werewolf normal again. Then it's the same as killing anything else, but otherwise it can't die." "That doesn't help much, but its something." Harry admitted. She put the book back and went searching for something about memory loss. They heard a _crack_ that echoed off the walls nearby. "Did you hear that?" Harry questioned turning to Hermione. She nodded her head and picked up her wand. "I'm going to go check it out. You find that book as quick as you can." Harry instructed. She gulped and nodded her head. He walked out taking it one step at a time. Hermione watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

She started pulling out book after book. Most of them were about being obliviated, but she did find one that could be useful. She grabbed every one that was even vaguely related to the subject and put them in her beaded bag. Then she ran out of the library turning left and right. "Harry! Harry, where are you!" She called. Then she ran right into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry." They both apologized at the same time. Hermione burst out laughing and so did he. After recovering from laughter Hermione asked, "What was that sound we-" He cut her off and yelled, "McGonagall!" Hermione turned around and saw Professor McGonagall and Neville Longbottom. "Neville!" Hermione shouted. She ran over and gave him a hug. Harry cut right too it, "Professor, we need you help." "We know where your Time Turner is and we need your help to get it back." Hermione ended.

Ginny woke up with a sore back and realized she had been sleeping on the floor. She looked around her and only saw Ron. _Where are Harry and Hermione? _She felt panicked, but tried to keep her cool. "Ron, wake up." Ginny said shaking him. He made a grunting sound and turned over. "Ron, wake up!" She exclaimed kicking him in the back. "I'm awake!" He yelled jumping to his feet. "Harry and Hermione are gone." Ginny said. Ron looked confused. "You mean like they left the camp?" He asked. She nodded her head. He now looked alarmed. "I bet they just went for a walk." Ginny reassured him. She saw something on the table. "Look they left a note." Ginny said picking it up. The note read:

_We just went to the library for some research. We shouldn't be gone long, so don't worry. If we are gone more than an hour or so then come find us. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"How long have they been gone?" Ron asked. "I don't know. We just got up. They could have been gone for hours." Ginny replied. "Maybe we should go make sure they're ok." Ron said. Ginny nodded her head and they left.

"Why would you need my help?" McGonagall queried. "The Ministry confiscated it, so we thought it would be easier to persuade them to give it back if you were with us." Hermione explained. "It may be, but I would think that Kingsley would be fine with it." McGonagall said. "It might not be him who talks to us about it." Harry pointed out. "I understand. I will help you, but I think we need your help first for getting rid of that horrid creature." "We'll try all we can, but it is extremely difficult." Hermione said. "We really should go back and see if Ginny and Ron are awake." Hermione whispered to Harry. He nodded his head. "Harry! Mione!" Ron yelled from behind them. Hermione and Harry turned around and saw Ginny and Ron. "Did you see my note?" Hermione asked. "Yeah we did, but-" Ginny started, but was interrupted by Ron yelling, "Run! It's right behind you!"

** Please review if it's possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the previous chapter:

"_Did you see my note?" Hermione asked. "Yeah we did, but-" Ginny started, but was interrupted by Ron yelling, "Run! It's right behind you!"_

* * *

Ron and Ginny were already sprinting around the corner the second after Ron said this. Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, and Neville all turned and the creature lashed out. It hit Neville in the face and McGonagall shot spells to cover the others for some time. McGonagall wasn't young and fast like Hermione, Harry, and Neville so she apparated ahead to gain ground. The thing was much faster than them, but they kept it at bay with spell after spell. McGonagall was in the way front now out of reach. The creature used its speed to appear in front of them and cut Neville, Harry, and Hermione off from the rest. They turned and ran the other direction. "We have to try the spell!" Harry yelled. "We need to somehow trap it. We can't just throw the spell behind us and hope it works." Hermione clarified. "How are we supposed to trap it?" Harry doubted. Hermione began her thought process and looked behind them. Neville was losing speed, and she got an idea. "Neville, you need to dive to the left into that room up there. We'll be right behind you!" Hermione said. Neville looked confused, but he knew it was best to trust her. Then he put on a burst of speed and ran in front of them. In the next second Hermione had shot an explosive spell at the ceiling just behind them and the rubble landed right in front of the werewolf. Some extra debris tumbled towards them, but they got out unscathed. Harry ran into the room Neville had and Hermione followed close behind. "That was brilliant, Mione!" Neville commended. Harry had shut the door behind them. Hermione thanked Neville for the compliment and then turned to Harry. "Do you still have the Marauders' Map?" Harry nodded and pulled it out of his pocket.

Ron and Ginny were with McGonagall high up in the Astronomy Tower. "I wonder why it stopped chasing us." Ron said. "Oh my gosh! It's obvious isn't it? They're down there running from it while we sit up here and do nothing!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron jumped up from his seat on the ground. "Professor McGonagall we'll be back as soon as we can." Ginny said. She ran after Ron who had already started down the steps of the tower. Ginny could tell Ron looked very anxious. "Ron, she's going to be fine. Just trust that she came up with a intelligent idea that saved all of their lives." Ginny reassured him. "Right." Ron whispered.

"There they are!" Neville said and pointed to Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley running down the steps of the Astronomy Tower. "Nev, apparate to them and tell them the plan." Hermione said. Neville nodded his head and disappeared. "We have to carry out our part." Hermione said to Harry. "That name doesn't look familiar." Hermione mused pointing to someone on the map with the name Nocte Lupus. "It's the werewolf." Hermione concluded. "It's heading right this way." Harry said. "Let's begin." Then they packed up everything, but the Marauders' Map, and crept out of the empty classroom. Harry closed the door quietly behind them. "Neville just got to them. We just have to wait for it to come to us." Hermione mentioned. Harry tapped her shoulder and pointed behind them. Hermione turned and saw it turn the corner. "Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up. She grabbed his hand and they ran with it right behind them. "We need to take it around to here where they will be waiting for us." Hermione said pointing to a place on the map between four sets of stairs that went all directions. It really wasn't that easy for them to read the map and run at them same time, so they began losing distance between them and the monster. Harry took it and became the leader. "Turn right here. Keep going straight then turn left up there and then keep going straight until we reach the first set of stairs then turn left." He explained. They took that route and soon they had reached the first set of stairs. They broke apart and Harry kept running while Hermione stopped and turned around. She saw it coming at her, but she kept perfectly calm and shot an explosive spell in front of her. It blew them both backward, but Harry was able to catch her before she hit her head. "We have about one minute before it regains consciousness, so we have to hurry." Harry said. They all nodded and Hermione stepped up. "Neville and Ginny go to that staircase." Hermione commanded pointing to the staircase on the left. "Harry and Ron you go to that one over there." Hermione commanded pointing to the one on the right. "Then I'll go in the middle." She said.

"Once it comes back up here you guys take your stairs all the way to the top of mine and then we all shout _Infigo_ at it at once. Got it?" Hermione explained. Everyone nodded his or her heads. They saw it crawl out of the rubble down below, but Hermione waited to tell them to go. Once it could see them she yelled, "Go!" Everyone sprinted up the steps except for Hermione. Ron was probably having a panic attack worrying about her, but the others trusted she would carry out the plan just fine. It lunged towards her, but she ducked just in time and it went over her head. _Oh no. It's blocking my path. How am I supposed to get up the steps?_ It went to her right then her left and then behind her so fast that she only had time to turn. _It's trying to confuse me so it can catch me off guard._ She needed to get past it up the steps, but it was too fast for her.

Neville, Ginny, Harry, and Ron had just gotten to the rendezvous point. They waited for Hermione for about a minute, but they couldn't see anyone coming. Ron looked very panicked, but the others tried to keep their cool even though they were just as worried as he was. "We need to do something!" Ron shouted. "She might just be a little delayed." Neville said, but he didn't sound so sure. Harry sat on the ground and put a hand to his forehead. Then they heard a sound and a scream that sounded like, "Help!" They all ran down the steps without even thinking about their actions.

Hermione had been able to get past the creature, but as she started up the steps she realized it was following her so she turned around. She wished she hadn't because she saw five more menacing werewolves flanking the Nocte Lupus. They all lunged at once and she tried to scramble back up the steps, but they were already on top of her. She screamed for help, and took one last leap just out of the werewolves reach. Hermione got back on her feet and ran, but one of the werewolves had gotten hold of her shoe and was dragging her back. It's teeth were _that_ close to her skin. She caught a glimpse of Harry's face as she was pulled farther back. The other werewolves seemed to be occupied by her friends, but they had already led them back upstairs. That only left the Nocte Lupus that had hold of Hermione's shoe. She reached down and tried to undo the laces. Then she tried kicking the shoe off of her foot. Harry held his hand out and she took it so he pulled and her shoe came off, but the werewolf lunged again as they started running away. It hit Harry in the back and cut a gash straight down. He cried out in pain, but Hermione knew they had to keep going, so she took all the strength she could muster and yelled, "_Infigo_!" at the werewolf.

Ginny was running yelling _Reducto_ behind her non-stop at the werewolves, but most of the time she was missing. Neville had already petrified a werewolf, and Ron had two on his tail so that only left one that was chasing Neville. "_Reducto_!" She shrieked pointing her wand behind her. She was surprised when the werewolf stopped chasing her and was blown back down the staircase. She did a little fist pump and then kept running to catch back up with Neville Ron. They were now heading for the Astronomy Tower because that was the backup plan. It was decided that if they could get rid of the werewolves they would go back and help Harry and Hermione. Ginny was hoping that Hermione wasn't dead and Harry had saved her. She saw a werewolf just ahead chasing Neville. "Stupefy!" She shouted and it dropped to the ground, stunned. Neville turned around and thanked her. "We should go help Ron." Neville decided. Ginny nodded and they both went separate directions to help corner the werewolves.

Hermione watched as it was blown backward. She waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Harry leaned against Hermione for support. "We need to get out of here." She said and helped him slowly make his way up the steps. It took some time, but they got to the top where Ginny, Neville, and Ron sat on the ground. Ginny was crying and Neville was comforting her. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed jumping up and hugging her. Ginny looked overjoyed as well and got up to hug her. "I'm fine, but Harry is badly hurt." Hermione said. "The Nocte Lupus got him in the back." She explained. They ripped open the back of his shirt where the wound was and cringed at the amount of blood seeping out. "We should take him to McGonagall she might know what to do." Ginny said. Ron and Neville helped him up while Ginny and Hermione followed close behind. "Are you ok, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up and swallowed. "Yeah." She lied. "I know you. Something's wrong, what is it?" Ginny asked. "I just don't understand. Why would someone want so desperately for Harry to forget us?" Ginny shook her head. "It seems like he gets the best along with you anyway. That hasn't changed." "What are you saying?" Hermione asked. "I know he doesn't love me anymore which means…" "Which means what?" Hermione pressed on. "He could fall in love with you." Ginny finished quietly. "Ginny, you know I love Ron! We're just trying to rebuild our friendship that's all." Hermione said. "You say it like your convincing yourself though! I can tell you're confused about all this." Hermione sighed. "I do love Ron. I just miss the old Harry so much. It makes everyone turn on each other." "I'm sorry about what I said, 'Mione." Ginny apologized. "Apology accepted." Hermione forgave hugging her.

They made it to the top of the Astronomy Tower, and McGonagall said she would do all she could. Hermione leaned against the bar and looked out into Hogwarts grounds. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. She wanted to be done with all of the problems they were having right then. She just wanted Harry to remember and everyone to stop fighting. Neville had left after he had brought Harry up. Hermione put her head in her hands. Ron came over and leaned against the railing next to her. "'Mione?" He whispered. She looked at him not even trying to hide the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Ron, why does everything bad keep happening? We haven't gotten a single good thing in weeks." "If you think about it there is good things. Like, that beast didn't kill you, or we're all still alive." Ron said. "I know, but every time we get close enough to changing things to how they used to be something gets in the way." Hermione said. He held her out at arms length and wiped a tear from her face. "Once Harry heals we are going to leave this place and go get the Time Turner." Ron said. She nodded her head and he smiled. "Meet me and Ginny back at the tent when you're ready." "I will." She said and he left. Harry was lying down on a cot asleep. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead goodnight. As she left a smile was on Harry's face because he hadn't really been asleep at all.


End file.
